Bearly Getting By
by The Stampy Shipper
Summary: Stampy realizes there's something wrong with his good friend Lee Bear. Can he figure it out before it's too late? Read and find out. Some swearing, mentions of self-harm and suicide. not recommended that children read this.
1. Chapter 1

Standing, on his balcony, I watched as Stampy began his introduction to his Lovely World through the painting that leads to my bedroom. As soon as he stepped out onto his balcony, I ran through the door closest to my bedroom and all the way to the top of the tower, where I placed down a boat, sat in it and drank some milk while I looked over the world. It really is a lovely place to be, but I didn't feel so lovely. I didn't feel like speaking and I didn't feel like being near anyone.

I heard Stampy making his way up the ladder to look for me, but I ignored it. I just wanted to be alone. "Hi, Lee," he said as he made his way up to the top of the ladder. The sight of me in a boat at the top left him surprised. I could tell by his voice as he continued, "Oh! Okay...he's on a boat, holding some milk and looking over the world. Are you feeling okay, Lee? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He just kept talking. I threw him his breakfast, a cake of course, and I could hear him still talking as he left.

I sighed. "Well, let's get this over-with," I muttered, searching for an enderpearl as a quick way to get to the balcony. I hopped out of my boat and put it away. _Maybe I'll come up here again later_, I thought.

The day went as usual. We finished building the Caring Cat Clinic, played a minigame to see who was employee of the month, and we even managed to find a zombie villager, even though he disappeared when we left to play the minigame. Stampy also had me lay down and tried getting me to talk to him about things, like a counseling session. I wouldn't speak though. I understand, he only did it for the sake of the video anyway. I couldn't wait for him to just finish it. Believe me, the second he did, I went to bed.

The next morning, when I woke up, Stampy was standing over me. I nearly jumped out of bed at sight of the orange cat so close to my face so early.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed. He flattened his ears and backed away. I never yell at him so I wasn't very surprised when he did that. "I'm sorry, Stamps," I apologized as I looked through my chest. I pulled out a bucket of milk to give to him as an apology.

"Lee, I'm really starting to worry about you," Stampy said, his tone matching the concern in his eyes.

"I'm alright...honestly" I gave him a little smile, hoping it'd fool him a bit.

"Well, okay..." he seemed hesitant, but I tried not to let it bother me too much.

"Why are you even up here this early in the morning anyway?" I asked, realizing it was only six in the morning as I looked at my watch.

"I came to tell you I was leaving to go to the Sky Den with Sqaishey, but you were tossing and turning and talking in your sleep," he explained, concern still on the edge of his voice. I froze, hoping I didn't give too much away. I have a guilty conscience, so when I have something on my mind, I talk about it in my sleep.

"You said something about-" Stampy began, but was cut off by the beeping from his watch. "Oh, I'm late! I hope Sqaishey's not too mad at me," he ran too the ladder, shooting one last concerned glance my way before going out of sight.

**A/N: I understand I have poor writing skills. This is my first fanfiction so PLEASE be patient with me. That's all I ask. I hope you enjoy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2A Little Distracted

**Chapter 2/A Little Distracted**

"And we will see you all later. Bye!" Stampy's signature outro rang through the air as he finished another video.

"Well, that was fun," Sqaishey was at the top of the treehouse, looking at Big Tree and the animals in the Animal Paradise.

"Mhm." Stampy sat down on his bed, staring at the leaves under his feet.

Sqaishey looked at him. That wasn't the type of response she expected from Stampy. "You sound like you could use some cheering up. Would you like to go make fun of David the villager?" Stampy shook his head. "Hmm..." She thought for a moment. "Well, how about some cake?"

"No thanks, Sqaishey," he sighed.

She gasped. _No cake?!_ "Stampy, whats wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him. She felt his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever?"

He swatted her hand away. "I'm just a little distracted."

"You're lying." Sqaishey narrowed her eyes. "What happened?"

Stampy looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I'm worried," he said hesitantly, looking back down.

"About what?"

"Lee. He seemed very...distracted yesterday. Distant. Almost like there's something he's not telling me. He says he's fine, but-"

"Then he's fine," Sqaishey tried to reassure him.

Stampy flattened his ears sadly. "You don't understand. He gave me a smile but his eyes gave away sadness. He's not very good at hiding his emotions." He thought back to this morning, listening to Lee talk in his sleep.

"Listen Stampy," Sqaishey stopped him before he could continue, petting his head in hopes of cheering him up. "Everybody gets sad sometimes. There's nothing you can do but wait it out and be there for him. Try telling him how it makes you feel."

Stampy's head snapped in her direction, green eyes blazing. **"What do you think I tried doing this morning before I realized I was late?! He won't fucking tell me anything!**" he snapped.

Sqaishey gasped. "Stampy! Watch your language!" she scolded. Then, in a calmer tone, she added, "I know you're stressed. How about you take a nap before returning to your lovely world and then we can go and visit Squid together and tell him what's going on. Okay?"

"Okay," Stampy said reluctantly. He didn't want to lay down when his friend was home alone all depressed. But he was too tired to protest and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Sorry, I was going to update during the weekend, but I couldn't get to my sister's house to type... Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3Broken Bear

Chapter 3/Broken Bear

"Lee Bear? You home?" Lee sighed as Squid's voice rang through the house. He was not in the mood for visitors.

"I'm sure he's here somewhere," Sqaishey's voice came from Stampy's bedroom. "He was just out on the balcony. I saw him run inside."

"So did I," came Stampy's voice. "Maybe he's- ooh!" Lee heard him pause very briefly as he noticed, and wolfed down, the cake he left for him. Then, with his last mouthful, he mumbled, "You two can go to the Funland. I'm going to find Lee and meet up with you in a bit."

Lee groaned. _He knows where I am_, he thought,_ and he's going to try to get something out of me._ I just know it. Hearing the door close behind Sqaishey and Squid, he knew there was no use trying to escape.

"Lee?" Stampy called up to him. He held his breath. Maybe Stampy would assume he was asleep and leave him alone. "Lee, I know you're up there. There is no use pretending. Come down here right now!"

Reluctantly, Lee forced himself out of his bed, down the ladder and into Stampy's bedroom. Stampy was sitting on his bed staring at him, though Lee couldn't read his expression. He dragged his feet across the floor and sat down with his feline friend.

"Lee," Stampy began, trying to figure out a way to voice his concerns. After a few moments, he spoke again. "I am very worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately. You've been moping around and hiding from me. Just this morning you were tossing and turning, yelling "Don't tell Stampy. It'll hurt his feelings" in your sleep. What are you not telling me, Lee? What have you got to hide?"

Lee looked up and realized Stampy was staring straight at him, his green eyes burning with concern, disappointment and another emotion Lee couldn't figure out. He winced. It was hard to see Stampy so upset.

Taking a deep breath, Lee chose his words carefully. He didn't want to give anything away. Not yet. "I am fine. I was just having a bad dream. It's just a phase, I promise. It will pass."

Stampy's next words surprised him. "Are you trying to tell me that, Lee? Or are you trying to convince yourself?" Lee shifted uneasily, but stayed quiet as Stampy continued. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be at the Funland."

It was almost midnight when Stampy got home. Squid and Sqaishey went back to their homes and, to his disappointment, Lee had not joined them. He felt bad for the way he had spoken to Lee earlier and decided now was the time to apologize. He quickly ran to the kitchen and made a fresh cake. After all, who wouldn't accept an apology when cake was involved?

When Stampy went to check on Lee, he was surprised to find him still awake, sitting in the corner of his room with a distant look in his eyes. "Um..." he hesitated, scared that his friend might be mad at him. "Lee? I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I hope you are not mad. I brought you a cake." He placed the cake next to Lee and nervously backed away a bit.

The distance in Lee's eyes became a glimmer of amusement and he smirked. "Leave it to you to think cake is an apology present," he said, eating a couple slices. "I forgive you. thanks, Stamps. Could you help me up please? I've been sitting here staring at the wall for so long, my feet have fallen asleep."

"Of course," Stampy chuckled, holding out a hand to help him up. With the help of Stampy and the wall next to him, he was able to stand up on his numb feet and started shaking them, one at a time to wake them up. That's when Stampy gasped and let go of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Lee frowned. Then, a horrible feeling dropped into his belly like a stone. He didn't even need Stampy to answer him. His feet were suddenly more awake than he was and he ran over to the bed and sat down, eyes on the ground, hands in his lap.

"Lee Bear!" Stampy exclaimed, his voice a mixture of anger and dismay. "Let me see your arm." Lee couldn't find his voice. He just shook his head and kept his eyes down. "Right now, Lee!" Stampy sat down next to him, and when Lee wouldn't show his arm, Stampy grabbed it and yanked it his way, not hard enough to hurt Lee, but enough to make it known that he was serious.

Lee's arm was scarred wrist to elbow. Stampy felt a lump rise in his throat and his fight to hold back tears seemed almost pointless. "Why, Lee?" His voice cracked. "What are you so upset about? Why would you do this to yourself?" He lost control and sobbed as he finished. "Why won't you let me help you?"

"Stamps," Lee watched sadly as Stampy shook his head, trying to clear the tears away without letting Lee's arm go. "I wish I could tell you. There's not an easy way to explain...there is just no way you would be able to help me."

There was a long silence, that was only broken occasionally by Stampy's sniffling. He tried to come up with reasons for why Lee couldn't tell him anything._ I'll try to help him anyway_, he decided.

It had been a long day and the pair of friends were tired. Stampy laid his head on Lee's shoulder and was sound asleep within moments. Once he started snoring, Lee, sighed. He wanted to tell Stampy so much, like how long he had been hurting himself and how his head was messed up. Careful not to disturb his companion, he reached into the chest near his bed and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

**_"Dear Stampy..."_**


End file.
